GW 08 : Quand l'auteur tombe malade
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Quand Duo succombe à la fièvre, Heero vient à lui. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co. Sont propriété d'un autre T_T, mais j'utilise quand même ;p

Genre : One Shot 

Couples : 1+2 pour ne pas changer ^^ 

Remarque : J'suis au boulot et malade, la goutte au nez, les yeux qui piques, avec une seule envie : dormir.

Je préfère donc me crever un peu plus pour écrire les idées qui me passent par la tête plutôt que de bosser ^^;;;; .

Pas de doute, j'aimerais bien être à la place du Shinigami sur ce coup là ^__^.

****

Quand l'auteur tombe malade ^^ 

Quand Duo rentra, le jour venait à peine de se coucher et pourtant il ressentait une fatigue extrême s'emparer de lui. Avec un mal de tête carabiné proche de la migraine et courbaturé sur tout le corps, il sentait comme une série de picotement brûlant à la base de sa nuque. Il pénétra finalement dans leur dernière planque pour s'apercevoir que la maison était déserte. Quatre et les autres semblant déjà partis pour leur propre mission, il serait donc seul avec Heero durant quelques jours. Soit. Marchant au radar, il entra dans la cuisine pour y apercevoir un petit post'it sur la porte du frigo. Ce dernier ouvert, il y trouva comme indiqué sur le message deux assiettes prêtes à être préchauffées. Grâce à la prévoyance de Quatre, il n'aurait donc pas à se préparer quoique ce soit.

A la vue du second dîner, il pouvait aussi en déduire qu'Heero n'était pas encore rentré. Peut-être se croiseraient-ils avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Un examen rapide de sa personne pouvait lui assurer qu'il couvait au mieux une grippe, au pire l'un des nombreux virus mise au point par OZ. Aussi son dîner avalé, il n'avait pas l'intention de trop tarder pour aller prendre un peu de repos avant que cet état ne s'empire. L'assiette dans le four à micro-onde, il s'assit un instant à la table de la cuisine pour fermer les yeux quelques seconde, non sans avoir oublié d'éteindre la lumière qui l'éblouissait à la limite du supportable. 

**********

- Mission terminée.

Il pouvait enfin rentrer à leur planque. Particulièrement satisfait de lui même, il ouvrit la porte de l'une de ces nombreuses petites maison qui étaient en possession de Quatre pour y constater que cet idiot d'américain y avait encore laissé toutes les lumières allumées. Quoiqu'il y avait un progrès, la télé, elle, ne semblait pas fonctionner. Pour une fois, il semblait s'être rendu directement dans sa chambre. 

Il sut qu'il en était tout autrement quand il l'aperçu endormit sa tête reposant sur ses avant bras, à la table de la cuisine pourtant plongé dans la pénombre. Si les autres l'avaient trouvé là avant de partir, il était persuadé qu'ils ne se seraient jamais contentés d'éteindre pour l'y laisser dormir ainsi. S'approchant, il commença par sortir l'assiette carbonisée du four pour l'y mettre directement à la poubelle De toute évidence, la minute recommandée pour faire chauffer ce genre de préparation, s'était malencontreusement transformer en une heure. Voyant le pilote particulièrement mal installé, il ne pouvait se contenter de le recouvrir d'une couverture comme il le faisait en le trouvant endormit sur le canapé du salon. Alors c'est avec une certaine résignation qu'il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

*******

Il avait chaud et se trouvait particulièrement bien installé sous ses couvertures pour une longue grasse matinée bien que ces yeux lui indiquaient qu'il faisait déjà jour depuis très certainement de longues heures. Se sentant encore trop fatigué pour se lever tout de suite, il referma ses derniers dans le but de se rendormir quand il les rouvrit tout aussitôt. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Habituellement, il se réveillait dans le canapé du salon, une couverture déposée sur lui par l'un de ses camarades mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait oublié d'être aller de lui même dans son propre lit.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin pour y découvrir un Heero encore endormit. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui ?

Appréciant l'idée, il se força à se lever pour couper la lumière qui l'éblouissait toujours autant en fermant les rideaux, avant de retourner dans la chaleur de son nid douillet pour l'y observer tout son saoul quand le sommeil s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Ce fut le contact d'une main fraîche et apaisante sur son front brûlant qui le sortit une nouvelle fois de sa torpeur. Etonnamment, il se sentait alors bien plus mal qu'à son premier réveil. 

- 'jour.

- Puisque t'es réveillé, prend ça si tu veux faire diminuer la fièvre.

Duo regarda les cachets qu'Heero lui tendait, avant de les prendre sans rien dire. Il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne les lui donnait pas inutilement. Quand il les eut avalé, il remarqua que le japonais allait partir, aussi c'est un peu sans y réfléchir qu'il lui demanda pourquoi, comme s'il se sentait soudainement abandonné.

- Tu vas où ?

- Profiter que tu sois suffisamment réveillé pour t'apporter à manger, à moins que tu n'es pas faim ?

- Pas la peine, Heero, je vais descendre tout seul.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une voix qui n'impliquait aucune discussion l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne bouges pas ! C'est assez clair ?

Plus qu'étonné de sa réaction violente, Duo acquiesça de la tête avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau sous les couvertures.

Heero revenu, ils mangèrent avant que ce dernier ne le laisse seul de nouveau pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec son portable. Il installa ce dernier sur la petite table qu'ils avaient dans leur chambre avant de se mettre au travail sans jamais lui adresser un mot. Pourtant, Duo savait qu'il ne travaillait que dans le salon habituellement pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il le lui avait demandé un jour, lassé d'entendre toutes les nuits le bruit sourd des touches du clavier. Il le remercia donc silencieusement de ne pas le laisser seul avant de se rendormir rassuré par sa présence à ses cotés.

Le soir venu, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Heero leur apporta une nouvelle fois le repas avant de le prévenir qu'il s'absenterait le lendemain matin, pour faire quelques courses.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner ?

Aucun besoin de réponse aux vues du regard qu'il lui lançait. 

- Mais je commence à m'ennuyer moi.

- Prend !

Toujours aussi docile, pour la raison évidente que la fièvre l'empêchait de trop penser, Duo prit une fois encore les cachets avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

******

Il se réveilla cette fois-ci avec une sensation de bien être. La fièvre n'était pas partie mais avait considérablement diminuée. Il se sentait donc suffisamment en forme pour ennuyer son cher Hee-chan de son bavardage. Pourtant quand il fit vraiment attention à son entourage, il aperçu une télévision posée sur la commode qui faisait face à son lit. Et avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, une main se posa une nouvelle fois sur son front. 

Se tournant ver Heero, il le regarda surpris qu'il l'ai installé. Mais ce ne fut que des médicaments qu'il reçut en réponse.

- Tu vas me droguer encore longtemps ?

- Sally m'a dit que tu en aurais pour au moins trois jours. Pourquoi ?

- heu.. ..rien. T'as téléphoné à Sally ?

- Hum. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu avais.

Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir se soucier de sa santé comme ça. Même si d'un certain coté, il souhaitait très certainement limiter avant tout les dégâts dans l'optique qu'il soit au plus tôt de nouveau opérationnel pour reprendre les missions.

- Et la télé ?

- La télécommande est sur ta table de nuit.

- C'est vrai ? C'est pour moi ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre parler toute la journée.

Duo ne fit aucune remarque pour l'informer que si ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il entendrait ce serait le bruit de la télévision, le remerciant plutôt comme il se devait.

- La réception, n'est pas très bonne d'ici, alors tu peux regarder des films si tu le souhaites. J'y ai mit une cartouche d' une cinquantaine de film numérisés en mémoire.

- Super. Merci, Hee-chan.

- hum.

Le soldat repartit à son travail de programmation informatique, le laissant s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet. Duo lança finalement après un court zappage l'un de ses films préférés, avant de se rendormir une heure à peine après son commencement. Jetant un coup d'œil à son malade toujours aussi profondément endormit, Heero fut surpris de constater que ces derniers temps, ce dernier ne choisissait plus que des films d'amour dont le point commun était une fin heureuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'empara sans un bruit de la télécommande pour éteindre le poste avant que cela ne le réveille. Quand il était passé la voir ce matin, Sally l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ses médicaments combattraient efficacement la maladie au prix d'un grande fatigue pour le malade. Il ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter de le voir aussi affaiblit durant ces trois jours. De toute manière, elle lui avait aussi promis de passer le voir le soir même en sortant de son travail à l'hôpital de campagne dont elle s'occupait pour l'une des troupes rebelles en stationnement dans la région.

******

Il commençait à en avoir assez de s'endormir à tout bout de champ et encore plus de rester allonger depuis deux jours. 

- Coucou Duo !

Bien que pas tout à fait remit, il savait que cela ne pouvait pas venir d'Heero. Tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix, il aperçu leur " médecin de famille ".

- Sally ?

- Alors jeune homme, on inquiète son coéquipier en tombant gravement malade ?

- N'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas gravement malade et Heero n'est sûrement pas inquiet de ma santé.

- Pourtant, tu aurais pu mourir si personne ne t'avait soigné comme il fallait.

- De quoi tu parles Sally, j'ai rien qu'une bonne grippe.

- Méningite Duo, tu viens d'avoir la méningite et Heero l'a décelé à temps pour te donner les antibiotiques nécessaires pour aider ton corps à la combattre.

- Oh.

- Et même s'il conserve son flegme légendaire, il n'en était pas moins paniqué quand il m'a appelé pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur.

- Et comment il a deviné ?

- Il semblerait que tu essayais de fuir la lumière, ce qui est l'une des caractéristiques de cette maladie.

Surpris de tout ce qu'elle lui annonçait, Duo prit conscience qu'une fois encore le japonais lui avait sauvé la vie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- C'est pas contagieux ?

- Si, mais tu sais bien que le soldat parfait est invulnérable.

- Je suppose que J a du lui infliger tous les vaccins existant sur terre et dans les colonies. 

- Tu devines juste, c'est ce qu'il m'a confirmé quand je le lui ai demandé.

- Ben, heureusement que t'es passé Sally, car j'étais pas prêt de savoir ce que j'avais avec cette tombe ambulante. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais pas lui toucher deux, trois mots pendant que t'es là ? Parce qu'à part me permettre d'aller dans la salle de bain, il est pas du genre conciliant quand il s'agit de mes déplacements.

- Désolé mais il l'a fait pour que tu ne te fatigues pas inutilement et a eu raison. Tiens, c'est moi qui te les donne ce soir. 

Voyant les cachets qu'Heero lui tendait depuis son retour, il prit soudain conscience que le hasard voulait qu'il se réveille toujours à heures plus ou moins fixes, Perfect Man non loin de lui. Ce qui signifiait que ce dernier le réveillait volontairement…… d'une main sur son front. Oui, c'est à ce contact qu'il reprenait toujours ses esprits.

- Ce sont les antibiotiques dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui.

Il les prit docilement avant de se réinstaller dans le lit aidé de Sally qui le borda avec attention.

- Je comprend un peu mieux pourquoi je dormais autant.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi, mais tu dois encore te reposer deux jours pour s'assurer que tu ne risques aucune rechute. La fièvre devrait être tombée demain, mais moi je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. D'accord ?

- C'est toi le médecin.

- Exactement, alors obéis moi et dors encore 48h. Après ça, tu pourras le remercier de ses attentions comme tu le désirs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait tout à fait d'accord avec ce dernier point.

Les deux jeunes gens riaient de leur blague quand l'intéressé entra dans la chambre.

- Sally.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Duo, je compte sur toi.

Ce dernier lui assura de sa bonne conduite à venir avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même en position du fœtus, pour s'endormir tout aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop fort pour l'assommer aussi vite à chaque fois ?

- Si peut-être, mais comme vous êtes entre deux mission, je souhaite que cela dure le moins de temps possible. T'inquiètes pas Heero, il sera comme neuf dés demain. Mais il reste encore deux jours au lit.

- Ce sera fait.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien toi ?

- Aucun problème.

Sally n'écoutant que son instinct, posa sa main sur son front brûlant avant qu'il ne la lui écarte sans violence.

- Heero ?

- Rien de grave.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus maintenant qu'il va mieux. 

- hum.

- J'y tiens beaucoup Yuy, à moins que tu ne préfères mettre en danger le succès d'une mission pour l'unique raison que tu te sois trop fatigué pendant tes jours de repos ? 

- Je dormirais plus.

- Tu as intérêt ou une fois Duo remit, je lui donne pour mission de s'en assurer.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle les quitta enfin tandis que le soldat ne travailla pas ce soir là, allant se coucher raisonnablement pour une nuit complète de sommeil réparateur. 

*******

Quand il rouvrit les yeux au matin, une personne bien intentionnée, Sally à n'en pas douter, avait semble t'il coupé son réveil au vue de la lumière qui filtrait aux travers des rideaux tirés. Face à lui, deux yeux améthystes le regardaient attentivement. 

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'observer comme ça quand je dors.

- Excuse moi.

Pour camoufler se tristesse, le jeune homme réprimandé remonta sa couverture jusqu'aux yeux sous un soupir de son compagnon.

- Je vais te chercher tes médicaments.

- Pas la peine j'ai été les prendre ce matin.

A cette remarque, il se tourna pour regarder avec attention l'heure qu'il était : midi. S'étant couché à 20h, il avait donc dormit 16 heures d'affilées.

- T'as faim ?

Un signe négatif de la tête l'informa que non. 

- Tu veux quoi dans ce cas ?

- Savoir si tu va mieux.

- Quoi ?

- T'avais pas l'air bien hier soir.

- Ce…. C'est passé, juste un peu de fatigue.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu ne regardes pas tes films ? 

- Je voulais pas te réveiller.

Heero réfléchit un instant avant de se forcer à se lever.

- Je reviens.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'en informe et encore moins à le voir quelques minutes plus tard revenir avec leur déjeuné qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit malgré la réponse qu'il lui avait fait. Mais tout cela n'était encore rien en comparaison de ce qui suivit. 

- Décale toi un peu.

- ????

- Exécution Duo.

Ignorant totalement la raison, Duo fit ce qu'il lui demandait avant de le voir le rejoindre dans son lit.

- Heero ?

Ce dernier lui tendit la télécommande avant de prendre son assiette.

- Je te laisse choisir.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Duo leur mit un film qu'il jugeait apte à être apprécié par le japonais avant de réclamer à son tour son déjeuné. Ce dernier terminé, il lutta quelques minutes contre le sommeil avant d'être réprimandé une nouvelle fois par son compagnon d'arme.

- Duo, dors.

- Je veux voir la fin.

- Tu la regarderas ce soir.

- Mais…… 

Il avait envie de lui avouer que c'était avec lui qu'il souhaitait la voir quand Heero prit la télécommande pour couper la télé avec autorité.

- Si je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais vu, ça t'ira ?

L'américain fit signe que oui, trop heureux de l'entendre le lui proposer. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il s'installa alors contre le soldat qui l'entoura tout aussitôt de ses bras, l'incitant ainsi à poser sa tête contre son torse. Confortablement blottit dans ses bras, il s'endormit toujours aussi vite, suivis de peu par Heero. Quand ce dernier reprit conscience, il se laissa voguer dans ses pensées tout en caressant inconsciemment les cheveux du natté. Duo finit à son tour par revenir à la réalité, mieux que jamais dans les bras protecteurs du pilote.

- T'es resté ?

- hum.

Satisfait, il se laissa aller contre le japonais avec l'envie de lui faire partager son bien être.

- Dit ?

- hum ?

- Tu restes aussi cette nuit et demain ?

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Je promet d'être très sage, si t'acceptes.

Il savait bien qu'il avait fait une belle erreur en lui proposant de partager son lit le temps de regarder un film, mais savait tout autant, qu'à son stade de la rémission, il serait de plus en plus difficile de le convaincre à ne pas se lever pour un rien. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas aisé de résister aux yeux implorants de l'américain.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix.

Duo lui accorda un magnifique sourire avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci

Ecrasé par le poids de l'américain, Heero le regarda un air amusé au visage.

- Je croyais que tu devais être sage ?

- Tout de suite chef.

Aussitôt, Shinigami attrapa la télécommande, relança le film au chapitre où ils s'étaient arrêté quelques heures plus tôt, restant dans les bras du soldat étonnement consentant qui alla jusqu'à remonter les couvertures sur le petit diable. Pour une fois la maladie avait du bon, soucieux de vouloir le soigner au plus vite, Heero lui cédait tous ses caprices. 

********

Le film touchait à sa fin quand le couple vedette séparé tous au long de leurs aventures fut enfin réuni pour une scène finale des plus intimes. 

- Duo.

- hummmmm.

- Pourquoi choisis-tu toujours ce type de film ?

- Tu voulais plus d'action ?

- Je parlais des fins heureuses.

- C'est quand même plus sympa quand ça se termine bien. La vie est déjà assez dure comme ca pour qu'on en rajoute, tu crois pas ?

Jusqu'à la dernière scène, les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas, l'américain toujours adossé à Heero. Pourtant au générique de fin, il se tourna vers son ami.

- T'as pas répondu.

- hum ?

- Tu préfères pas quand les histoires d'amour se terminent bien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi si, malheureusement.

Le jeune homme reprit sa position initiale, quelque peu mélancolique.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- J'aimerais bien en avoir une d'histoire qui se termine bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- La personne qui pourrait faire en sorte que ca ce fasse, ne se doute même pas du pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi.

- Le lui as-tu seulement dit un jour ?

- Pas directement, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Et s'elle était justement aveugle face à ce genre d'appel, comment pourrait-elle avoir une idée de ce à quoi tu penses ?

- Je pourrais effectivement lui faire comprendre plus directement,

A cet instant, les mains du jeune homme caressèrent avec timidité les bras qui l'enserraient.

- Et si le doute persiste ?

- Je dirais que cette personne exagère, qu'il ne devrait plus y en avoir ou que cela signifie qu'elle ne peut pas me donner ce que j'attend et que je devrais une fois encore me contenter des fins heureuses des films d'avant AC.

A ces mots une main le força avec douceur mais fermeté à tourner son visage et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, ses lèvres furent scellées par un baiser tendre et timide. Sur cette réaction des plus positives, Duo se tourna totalement pour faciliter leur face à face, laissant Heero repousser l'une des mèches échappées de la natte.

- Et si l'individu que tu tentes de prendre dans tes filets a tout simplement peur de répondre à tes désirs car cela n'a rien de naturel pour lui ?

- Dans ce cas, je serais la personne la plus patiente qu'il n'aura jamais croisé jusqu'à ce jour.

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi. 

Sur cette affirmation, le jeune homme se contenta de poser une nouvelle fois son visage contre le cœur palpitant du japonais.

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, si je sais qu'il existe une toute petite chance.

Duo des plus sérieux, se blottit avec force contre lui comme s'il pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Il avait eu l'intention de le calmer avant qu'il n'ai une crise d'instabilité aiguë, pas de lui avouer qu'il pouvait espérer qu'il finisse par se laisser atteindre un jour par ses assiduités constantes. Pourtant, il lui avait bel et bien fait comprendre. Il lui laissait l'espoir qu'il serait prêt à construire une relation avec Shinigami. Pourquoi avoir été aussi optimiste et pourquoi lui avoir offert ce baiser ? Se penchant vers celui qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, une petite voix lui donna les réponses qu'il cherchait. N'avait-il pas tout simplement été le seul à lui donner ce petit quelques chose que personne n'avait encore osé lui confier ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir évoqué leur situation. Maintenant qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il attendait un geste de sa part, Heero n'allait plus tarder à le fuir au plus vite. D'ailleurs, à peine le pensa t'il que ce dernier le repoussait doucement mais sûrement, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Il le vit alors le regarder avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à résoudre une dernière énigme. Sûrement attendait-il de sa part qu'il s'excuse de son comportement.

- Excus…. 

Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres bienveillantes l'en empêchèrent pour une longue minutes de respiration interrompue. Suite à quoi, le japonais lui répondit enfin.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisit le film.

Fin

Mimi yuy

11 et 15 Octobre 2002


End file.
